monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-85.9.20.145-20190723234503/@comment-29393109-20190724002326
"Let's face it the purpose of having users login was suppose to prevent vandalism...and yet it persists." It only persists because this site has essentially zero moderation as the only admin, MangoStarco, has been inactive for months. Nothing happens to any vandals because the admin isn't there to ban them, also just because you don't vandalize doesn't mean there aren't a lot of other unregistered users who vandalize, most wikis have this protection on importante pages because it's simply common sense, if the admins block people from vandalizing they won't have to spend time reverting edits each and every time a vandal decides to mess stuff up. "It's a joke and I have commented on it numerous times." The only joke here is your comment but okay. "I have stayed away from this site days at a time because it seems that those who are registered are much too busy to fix things in a timely manner." Yeah no shit Sherlock, WE HAVE LIVES OUTSIDE OF THE INTERNET YOU RETARD. WE CAN'T BE ON THE INTERNET 24/7. EVER THOUGHT ABOUT HOW SOME OF US HAVE SCHOOL, WORK AND/OR A SOCIAL LIFE? "But I keep coming back despite the numerous problems I have encountered because despite what the idiots on discord and reddit say this site is relevant and the viability rankings are for the most part correct." Well the people on Discord are pretty idiotic, I left the server from how braindead some people there are, and ayo hold up there's an ML subreddit? Link me that lmao. This site, contrary to what you think, is not very relevant, as it is extremely outdated, and honestly I doubt even 20% of the Viability Rankings are correct, as again, this wiki is pretty outdated and could use some clean up on most pages. "I am sure I'm not the only one here who stopped helping with the site after the new restrictions. But I can see why one would not remove the restrictions. Why mess with a good thing right?" Idk if I'm misinterpreting what you meant when you said "Why mess with a good thing right?" or if you were being sarcastic but that just contradicts everything you said about the restrictions being a joke lmao. "With regards to MangoStarco...how do we know that he is not coming back? What happens when he does come back? Will he get his 'job' back?" He made a return for 15 minutes 2 months ago, how do we know that he is coming back? And I would imagine he would get his "job" back. "There should be admin assistants to help carry the load regardless of who we choose as admin to run this site." What's an "admin assistant"? "Also, when will you guys change the background. Purple is a depressing choice." What the fuck kinda drugs are you on? How is purple depressing? Is your IQ below 75? This is literally an ML backgrou- I jus- I- what. "Yes, I know registering for an account would allow me to edit the main page...but the whole point was to prevent vandalism because the idea was that if someone could be tracked by a username that they would not do anything destructive. What a joke. They still do it." Well since apparently you have a few screws missing in your brain, let me explain this to you: THIS SITE HAS NO MODERATION BECAUSE THE ONLY ADMIN IS INACTIVE, OTHERWISE WE WOULDN'T HAVE SO MUCH VANDALISM. "I have not paid close attention to the site in the past 2 months so I don't know if they are still doing it. I'm refraining from registering as a matter of principle." Let me be the first to break it to you: don't talk about something unless you know what you're talking about.